To Kill a Prince
by YaoiFanBunny
Summary: Heero is an assassin. Duo is the son of an ailing billionaire. Both meet in the most predictable of ways,and are drawn to one another. But what happens when Heero's job puts Duo's life on the line? (1x2, 34, some 5x2)
1. Hello Heero Yuy

**To Kill a Prince**

**AN:** _OKAY! Here it is, the story you've all been waiting for! NO WAY! YES WAY! To Kill a Prince is here finally. Warnings are simply this. Like every other fanfiction that I write, this is a shounen-ai story, which means male/male love. If you have a problem with that, leave. Also, the characters may be slightly OOC, but no one ever has a problem with that. This is also an AU story. Alternate Universe, which means that this is not following the Gundam Wing story line. I'm just using those characters for fun. Okay!_

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. So back off!

_Chapter 1: Hello Heero_

**Author's POV**

He walked into the over sized office building avoiding eye contact with many of the people bustling about inside. Into the tiny cramped elevator, and up to the top floor. Across the cheap plush carpet and up to a meek looking secretary whose desk was situated right in front of two huge oak doors.

"I'm here for Dr. J." He muttered under his breath. The secretary pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, shivering under his cruel, blue eyed gaze. Quickly, she flipped through a book with notes scribbled down in various spots.

"Mr. Yuy I-I presume. Ah-h, yes. He'll be here in a few minutes. Go inside and make yourself comfortable" She stuttered out to him, eyeing what she knew to be a gun tucked beneath his jacket.

He nodded and pushed his way through the doors, to reveal the large private office. A half moon desk was situated in the center of the room. A big leather chair was placed on one side, looking comfortable and pleasant to sit on. On the other side was one chair made of what looked like firm wood with a single flat cushion placed on it in a sad attempt to make it more comfortable. Not one window was placed into the room. Bookcases lined the walls with thick texts on their shelves, looking boring. The whole room was dimly lit with a few dull lights hanging from the ceiling. There was a green desk lamp on the table and a gold name plate with the words 'President of Corporation, Dr. J' carved in delicate letters.

He took a seat and tried to make himself comfortable, as the little secretary had suggested, but found it very difficult in such a chair. He suspected that Dr. J had put it there to make the people who came to meet him uncomfortable in his presence, as he sat in front of them, in a soft leather chair. Probably to give an air of superiority. He smirked. Dr. J didn't scare him. He was just an old man to him. A man in his late 60's who was the head of a large department store corporation. A man who was very rich indeed and thought he was the master of the universe just because he had billions of dollars on his side.

A door he hadn't noticed before, opened off to the side, admitting Dr. J. He smiled eerily when he spotted the young man waiting for him.

"Ahh, Heero Yuy. You've returned. And how did this one go?" He asked, taking a seat in the aforementioned leather chair meant to intimidate.

Heero nodded to the man in assent. "It went Very well Dr. J" he answered. "The target was eliminated quickly and cleanly. He never saw it coming."

"Good. No, excellent as always Heero. I always knew I could count on you." He slid a white envelope across the table with Heero's name on it. "There you go. Pay for killing off another one of those bothersome human beings on my 'list'."

Heero took the envelope and stored it into a pocket of his jacket. "Thank you sir."

Dr. J waved his hand. "You may go now. I'll contact you when I've decided who's next on the list."

"Understood sir." Heero got up from the seat eagerly, as his ass was starting to feel numb. He turned and left with a final curt nod to his employer.

Back out the doors, down the elevator and out into the street. Heero had to admit one thing. He wasn't fond of his job or his employer. Not one bit. Dr. J was greedy, selfish and pig headed. He couldn't stand not being the center of the world. He didn't like it when people had more money than he did. But, then again, that's what the world seemed to be about these days. Money got you through the bills and other things like that. Heero didn't want to kill all those innocent people, but there was an extremely good pay if he got the job done, so he never complained.

The "list' that Dr. J had mentioned, was just that. It was a list of people, who had either wronged Dr. J in any way, or had more money than he did, which he could inherit from their death. He had hired Heero to do the killing for him, so he could never be blamed for their murders. You could call Heero an assassin, that's basically what he was. And it put food on his table. Only, other than being an assassin, he was unemployed; he relied solely on the large payments he got from Dr. J.

The busy streets of Tokyo city were full of people rushing to their homes to relax from their jobs, or people who were going to pick up their kids from school, whom couldn't walk home. Heero didn't fit either of those categories. His home was a large empty apartment in which he dwelled for hours on end. He had no life outside of his job. Besides, his cat Wing could take care of herself. He had left out a lot of food for her anyways.

But where would he go? He had barely any friends. He would have gone back to school, but that wouldn't work either. Heero was just too smart and still hadn't made up his mind about a long time profession.

Generally, he was stuck in a mass of existence, with no where to turn, no where to go. Barely any friends save for the waitress as the coffee shop he went to every morning and the librarian who helped him. Both of those ladies he had gotten to know quite well. Then there was the Peacecraft girl. Heero didn't really consider her a friend. More like a stalker. He had met Relena one night when he went to a club, trying to make his life more exciting. He danced with her once and she never left him alone after that.

Heero sighed. Where too now? He didn't want to go home to an empty house again. For as long as he could remember, he had always been alone. I got kind of tiring after the first 16 years. He didn't know his birth parents; they had abandoned him when he was a baby. He was raised by a street merchant named Odin Lowe who used to sell fake Rolexes to gullible cheapskates. But he was shot when a customer got angry at him for scamming when Heero was 10.

For 11 years, Heero made it about on his own. Now 21, he could work for himself and live truly by himself. But sometimes it wasn't enough for him. When he saw happy couples sitting at a café or holding hands, it made him depressed. Very depressed. He realized just how alone he was.

Heero waved as someone in a car stopped for him so he could cross the street. He was just following his feet, trusting himself to take him somewhere to interest him before he had to go home. His cold, cobalt blue eyes softened as he looked around the city. People were happy. He felt as though he was the only one who wasn't. There were twin girls playing jump rope on their front porch, laughing as their ropes got them tangled up with each other. A young boy was doodling on the sidewalk with chalk, his mother helping him sketch hopscotch on the cracked pavement.

Heero's feet carried him through small residential areas of Tokyo, finally coming to rest on a bench in a local park. Sakura trees lined the paths and the soft pink petals rained down in Heero's unruly chocolate hair as the wind blew them off their branches. The sun was high in the sky, and the clouds were incredibly white against the cerulean sky. Such things Heero had never really noticed before. He had never really had the time, nor had he really cared.

The grass looked especially green today, as it whipped about in the fields which took up half the park. Why hadn't he noticed this before?

"Nice day isn't it?" The voice startled Heero out of his reverie. It was very fluent Japanese, with an American accent. He was surprised. Turning to see the owner of such a clear, happy voice, Heero was taken aback.

The boy had sat down next to him on the bench while he was gazing out at the nature about him. The boy looked to be about 17 or 18 and was beaming at him with a winning smile. Heero would have mistaken him for a girl if it wasn't for his voice, because he had a slim figure (from what Heero could see) and long, shining tresses of chestnut brown hair, highlighted naturally in all the right places. The mass was plaited in a loose braid that reached all the way down to the boy's waist. His face was heart-shaped with creamy pale skin and rosy tinged cheeks. But his eyes were the thing that took Heero's breath away.

A deep violet color. Rare and absolutely beautiful on him. They shone with youth and innocence that someone his age shouldn't have. The smile that was located on his pink lips reached all the way up to those outstanding eyes.

Heero's breath caught in his throat as he tried to answer the boy's question, but failed miserably. He went for nodding and croaking out a quiet 'yes'.

The boy grinned again and looked out to the sky.

"You don't see days as perfect as this anymore. It's incredible. The temperature is just right and the breeze is cooling. The sun is shining. Just perfect." He turned to Heero "Don't you love it?"

"I-I...don't really take the time to notice the weather anymore." Heero said timidly. Timidly? Since when was he shy? Big shocker!

"Oh..." The boy looked around awkwardly. "Well, I'm Duo Maxwell! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner." He stuck out a creamy white hand. Heero took it and shook it as firmly as he could without blushing. As soon as their hands met, Heero felt a tingling sensation in his hands shooting up through his digits and all the way up his arms.

"I-I'm Heero Yuy..." He answered, trying to keep his voice a steady as he could. Why was this boy making him feel like this? He felt like a fucking schoolgirl talking to her crush. Butterflies were fluttering around inside his stomach. It was strange.

"Heero huh? It's a pleasure to meet you. So, why are you sitting all alone? Don't you have, like, a girlfriend or something to keep you from getting bored?" It was a naïve question, if anything. Duo tilted his head to the side and curled a strand of his hair around his index finger. Oh if only he knew.

"Er...I, uh, I'm notinterestedingirlsrightnow." Heero mumbled quickly in a low voice. Why was a stranger asking him such a personal question anyhow?

Duo blinked a few times.

"Oh. Wow, well I'm sorry for making that assumption then." But he didn't look very sorry at all. As Heero stared at his face incredulously, he noticed that the younger boy seemed to look, was he happy?

"Why are you here?" Heero asked in return. "Surely someone like you wouldn't be here all alone!"

"Oh I'm not." Duo said cheerily. "I'm meeting my boyfriend soon. Look, there he is now!" he hopped off the bench pointing to a man about the age of 20 walking down the path. He had dark almond shaped eyes and black hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Heero's face darkened. Boyfriend? He was sorry he asked at all. He could feel a twinge of jealousy inside him, burning slowly at the short fuse that was his temper.

Duo, however, jumped up and down, waving at the man with an endless energy that Heero admired right away. The man waved back but not as enthusiastically.

"Wufei! Wufei! Over here!" Duo called. "Fei, Fei, Fei, Fei, Fei...." He repeated each time his feet left the ground.

"I see you Duo." The man, Wufei, hollered to his boyfriend. As he approached, his ebony eyes saw Heero sitting nonchalantly on the bench, studying him. Who was this man, and what was he doing talking to 'his' Duo?

Wufei glared at the blue eyed man, receiving one just as menacing in return. Oh, so this man wanted a challenge huh? Well, he wasn't going to let himself lose his Duo to some random sicko looking for a kick.

Duo looked back and forth between his boyfriend and the stranger whom he just met. There was tension in the air that all 3 could feel. Duo had a bad feeling about the outcome right away.

"Er, Wufei, this is Heero. We were just talking for a moment while I was waiting for you and-"

Duo was interrupted as Wufei quickly grabbed him by the arm and promptly started dragging him along the path. "Wufei, what are you doing...I...hey! Wait a second Wufei!"

Heero stared after the couple, eyes holding disappointment and hurt. He had wanted to talk to Duo just a little longer. He felt like he knew him. He wanted to know him better, to be able to feed off of some of that energy. What was his boyfriend's problem anyways? Heero wasn't a bad person....was he? He didn't like to think of himself that way.

Heero saw Duo turn around in Wufei's grasp, his violet optics pleading apologetically. Heero would have no trouble forgiving him. It was the boyfriend that would keep getting on his nerves.

Would he ever see Duo again after that Wufei dragged him off without another word? Heero hoped so. Oh he defiantly hoped so.

Heero watched the couple as they walked further away into the park. Out into the field to be precise. They were no more than almost specs in the distance, but he could make out their movements quite well. He needed good eyesight for his profession. Heero questioned himself several times on these new feelings. He hadn't had a crush on anyone before. Of course he's seen plenty on TV and read enough magazines to know what it was. But he just hadn't seen himself as the type to develop a crush. Until now, of course.

There was movement coming from the couple out in the field. Heero squinted his eyes to see better, if possible. It looked like Wufei was yelling, and Duo was doing the same thing. Tears were making Duo's eyes red and puffy. Wufei raised his hand and sent Duo careening backwards, clutching his now swollen and red cheek. Oh no he didn't! Wufei did not just slap him! Rage clutched at Heero. He wanted to jump off the bench and run after them. Such irrational thoughts. He barely knew Duo and Wufei. He was being ridiculous!

Shaking his head, Heero got up from his seat on the bench and began the rather long trek back to his apartment. He could feel the beginnings of a head ache forming in his temples. He walked away, turning from the rather angry couple, planning on seeing neither of them ever again.

As if.

_**TBC**_

**Mistress Shinigami:** _New stooorrryyyy! Yeah, I know I said I would wait until I was finished 'Leader of the Pack' before I put this up. But I just couldn't wait! At all!_

Chibi Duo: My grownup counterpart is being abused**! Hits M. Shinigami for being too quick with her plot**

**Mistress Shinigami:** _OW! I Know I know! I'm an awful person! I'm an awful writer! My plots go to fast! Bad me! Bad me! But anyways, tell me what you think. You know I LUV hearing from you all! REVIEW!_


	2. The Horrible Pink Thing

**To Kill a Prince**

**AN:** _Okay, here's the deal. Since I got such good feedback for 'To Kill a Prince', I've decided that 'Leader of the Pack' will be on Hiatus for a while. Sorry to all of those who waited so patiently for me to get off my butt for the next chapter of 'Leader of the Pack'. I just ran out of ideas. (Ducks as tomatoes and chairs are chucked at her head)_

Disclaimer: Don't own...NYAH!

**Chapter Two: The Horrible Pink 'Thing'**

Heero's brain began to stir as he neared his apartment after a fresh new day. His agenda was going a lot more smoothly than he had planned, and something was bound to go wrong. His pessimistic mind could come up with all sorts of horrible things to happen. He would lose the key to his home, he would accidentally run over a poor helpless animal, or even meet up with that Wufei boy from the day before. He shivered mentally at the idea. Something about that guy irked him to the fullest extent. Maybe it was the fact that he met Wufei's boyfriend, Duo, the day before as well as the Chinese boy himself, and had an obvious attraction to Duo. Holy god, it had only been one day and he was already thinking about that kid!

Heero took a deep breath, trying to slow down the rage that started to burn in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Wufei. The way he had treated Duo was wrong...but Heero stopped himself from going further. It wasn't good for his health to have a fit this early into the afternoon. He leaned up against a building wall to calm himself, reviewing what errands in his day that he had left. Coffee was done and so was the trip to the library. He had gotten lunch at a McDonalds and had sat in the park for a while, with his laptop buzzing under his fingertips. Now all he had left to do was go home, feed Wing (His proud white shorthaired kitten) and wait for more instructions from Dr. J. Heero had thought about visiting Odin Lowe's grave, but thought better of it. His childhood supervision wasn't buried in the best part of the city and there were always street punks hanging around, smoking and doodling on the tombstones with spray paint.

All in all, the day had gone too well so far. He could feel it in his blood. Of course being overly paranoid didn't help, but something was bound to go wrong.

Up along the sidewalk loomed his apartment building. A clean, white brick and marble building with 7 floors and prestigious looking doorman standing under the red awning wearing a black suit with red trim. Balconies stuck out from the buildings front side, decorated with expensive lawn chairs, rare plants, barbeques and flags. Heero walked up to the doorman, giving him a slight wave.

"Hello Peterson." He said briskly.

Peterson gave him a pained look. "Good afternoon Mr. Yuy. Did you have a nice morning?" He questioned politely.

"Oh, same old stuff. You know how it is." Was his answer, as Heero walked toward the revolving front doors.

"Uh, Mr. Yuy...I..." But it was too late. Peterson didn't have time to warn Heero as he stepped inside.

Heero walked to the elevator, which was painted a shiny gold. He pressed the 'Up' button swiftly and got inside when the doors slid open, then closed behind him. The awful elevator music was slow and jazzy to Heero's ears as he waited for the contraption to reach the sixth floor. Why did the music have to be so bland? They could at least have chosen classical, but no. They settled for something much worse. He groaned as he looked at his watch. Wing would become restless if her food wasn't set out at precisely at 5:00. And a hyper-active kitty is very hard to settle down. The doors of the elevator slid open and Heero leaped out, dashing down the dimly lit hallway to room number 104, getting out his keys in the process of sprinting. Well, at least he didn't forget them.

Heero's door swung open smoothly, not a single creak in the hinges. Heero was a maniac about household perfection and hated to have hinges that squeaked. It was a nice apartment, if he did say so himself. Spacious, a big living room and kitchen and a nice bedroom. There was a loft just off of the living room with a small ladder to climb to the top, which held the guest room. He had never had any company before, so he just used the loft as a storage area. His balcony was located right outside his bedroom and was a place where he could sit in quiet, listening to the sounds of the city below him.

Usually, Heero would be glad to come home to the comfort and security of his apartment. But something WAS wrong. He was good like that.

When he had left the house at exactly eight o'clock in the morning, he had turned out all of his lights and left the shades in the living room open to let the sunlight in. But, as he stood in the doorway, there was the unmistakable glow of every light in the house on. His eyes were wide as he stepped inside, closing the door silently behind him and dropping his laptop bag in the entrance way. He crouched over in a defensive position, hand over the gun holster on his belt, ready to whip it out and kill whoever dared to intrude his home.

He slipped off his shoes, walking in stocking feet on the hardwood floors. There was no sign of Wing, and no noise except for a small (scratch scritch scritch scratch) somewhere in the home. Heero walked cautiously further, whipping out his gun and leaping into the Living room. And he froze.

"Heero! Honey! You came home!" On the couch holding a nail file and wearing a pink monstrosity for a dress was a young blond girl. She beamed at him with foolish eyes and Heero groaned. Relena Peacecraft. He shivered.

"Aw, Heero, don't be that way! Come here honey and put down that gun you silly, silly boy." She jumped to her feet and walked over to the cobalt eyed boy, slinking her arm through his and dragging him to the couch, forcing the gun out of his grasp where it clattered to the floor. At her touch, Heero grunted unpleasantly.

"How did you get in here?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, honey it was just too simple. I persuaded the doorman into letting me in. Really Heero, you should have told the man you had a girlfriend, it would have been a lot easier." Relena chirped happily.

Heero rolled his eyes. The blond was just too stupid to realize that he wasn't interested. Sure, she was beautiful, Heero had realized that a while ago, but not the beauty he was attracted to. Not to mention she had breasts, so automatically, she was out of the question. Heero wouldn't have minded being friends with Relena. When they first met, she seemed like a decent person. But after that ONE dance, she turned into a giddy school girl who had the money and connections to track him down, even if he left the country. He had relocated his apartment several times in the past 6 months and she still managed to find him. It was rather eerie. Relena was a stalker. Plain and simple.

"Relena..." he mumbled. "**You. Are. Not. My. Girlfriend**"

Said girl just shook her head and patted him on the back in a supposedly comforting way.

"Tut Tut Heero, you've just had a tiring day. You don't know what you're saying." Relena smiled again, a very honeyed smile, trying to show off her pearly white teeth. "I was going to convince you to come with me to the new club downtown. All sorts of famous people go there too! But, since you are so tired I will stay here and comfort you and snuggle until we fall asleep on the couch."

Heero choked. "W-what! No way...I mean no, I don't want you to waste your time with me...go home to your loved ones..."

"Oh don't be silly Heero. I told them I would be with you for the night." Relena wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Heero gagged. There was no way he was even going to let her sleep on the couch, let alone in his bed with him. He shivered again, as horrible thoughts of Relena seeped into his mind. It was enough to make him puke.

Did Relena even realize how repulsive she could be? Honestly! Repulsive and stupid. Heero had always prided himself in following his emotions, and showing his anger out front. But Relena took all the bashes without even a sign of cracking. Maybe it was all in her blond mind; it couldn't register the fact that Heero loathed her so. He had considered multiple times in finding a way to convince Dr. J that Relena had money and power and it could easily be taken away if she were to be put on the '_list_'. He thought against it, though. It didn't seem like a good idea, especially since he knew her personally. Most of his other victims were just a random face in a crowd. Dr. J's acquaintances, not his. Unknown to his lethal mind.

Relena was babbling on about something or other for what seemed like hours. Heero's mind strayed to his hungry stomach, which had not been privileged with dinner. Wing was running around, knocking things over because of her lack of food as well. Every time Heero tried to get up to make something to eat, or to got to the bathroom, Relena would get knocked out of her reverie and would beg him to stay and sit a while longer. He couldn't take it anymore. The woman was driving him insane, and he had to go to the bathroom really bad.

"So then I was like 'No way' and she was like 'Yeah totall- Heero, where are you going?!" Relena asked frantically when he stood up abruptly and walked away from the couch where she was sitting.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He answered in monotone.

"But I was in the middle of telling you abou-"She was cut off by the slamming of the washroom door.

He sighed as he leaned against the door, listening as he could hear Relena's pink high heels clack across his floor and stop short of the door. He predicted she had her ear pressed against the wood as if to confirm he was telling the truth. He really had to go, but it was weird to have someone listening.

"Go away!" he shouted through the door. "Can't I get a little privacy?"

Relena shot Heero a nervous glance as he came out of the bathroom finally. She hadn't even said sorry for her rudeness. He really wasn't up to enduring more of her tactics tonight. If they stayed here, she would continue to gabber on like a parrot.

He moaned. "Okay. Where is this new club?"

Relena jumped up from her seat, clapping her hands and squealing like a groupie.

"Oh Heero, I knew you would come around! Now go get changed! My chauffer will be here in 5 minutes!"

Heero slouched to his room, throwing open his closet doors, trying to find something suitable for such a scandalous and hip club. He didn't have anything particularly fascinating to wear and almost asked Relena to come in and help him. Fashion wasn't a big priority in his line of work. In fact, the point of his job was to not be seen by the victim at all. So clothes didn't matter to him, and never did.

But he settled for a blue silk shirt and white jeans, and left his apartment, Relena latched onto his arm again like a leach.

The _Dream Catcher_, as Relena had said, was the hottest new club in Tokyo. As the limo pulled up to the Valet parking, Heero feasted his eyes on the huge baby blue building bathed in electric lights and spotlights of many colors. The doors were made entirely out of metal, sheets of it layered over one another then bolted to create a rugged sort of look that reflected the lights. It looked almost like a very large casino, but had its own youthful look to it that wouldn't be associated with a casino. The name was out in big bold blue letters amongst a bunch of orchid flowers and high lighted in spotlights.

A long line of people were waiting out front of the doors on a red carpet that was rolled out and had blue fringes on the end. The person at the front of the line was currently begging the bouncers to let her in; that her boyfriend was waiting inside and was expecting her.

Relena dragged Heero to the front of the line, past the girl, who was down on her knees in her skimpy black dress, and flipped her blond hair over her shoulders. A bouncer pushed his sunglasses down his nose to look at her.

"Relena Peacecraft." She stated proudly, the bouncer looked at his list and back up to the girl before him, then to Heero.

"Who's that?"

"My boyfriend"

Heero winced at the words but followed as Relena was ushered inside laughing. Somehow she found it quite amusing that a whole bunch of people outside were protesting their admittance.

Inside the club, it was a lot more active. The lights were low and music pounded from every direction. As soon as you walked in, all you could see were lights of every color flashing in every direction. Disco balls hung from the ceiling, which was layered metal just like the front door. Pillars held up a small balcony with blue and white velvet falling over the railing, concealing the dance floor. The smell of lilacs and liquor wafted to Heero's nose as he took a deep breath in. He spotted a small clear blue glass door off to the side labeled 'Elevator', which obviously led to the second floor. What was up there, Heero didn't really want to ask.

Relena was wide eyed and open mouthed. Saying things about people lying about it being boring. Heero just kept taking in observations. The tiles on the floor were various shades of blue, all including glitter and something to make them shimmer. The two walked forward and pushed aside the long draping velvet to reveal the main area of the club. Relena was wowed even more. Heero scowled. The room was huge. More lights, even brighter than in the entrance hall, hung from the ceiling, stood in dark corners. A smoke machine was spraying out billowing clouds of blue fluffy the stuff. Incense was set neatly on navy blue tables that were scattered around the room with white poufs to sit on. The dance floor was made out of shiny oak wood with rhinestones inlaid in a border pattern around it. The bar was decorated with blue silk swathed over the counter tops. White feathers hung from the hems of the silk. Dream catchers hung everywhere, in all shaped, sizes and colors. The bar stools were also decorated in white and blue rhinestones. The DJ sat in the corner, his whole table was adorned with everything from feathers to glitter to disco lights and lava lamps.

Heero had to admit, it did look very impressive. Not the sleazy kind of club that you could find on a dead end street in a rural part of town. It was an upper-class club, that was easy to see, and it attracted all sorts of people. Heero gazed out to the dance floor, looking at how people were dressed and the way their bodies moved. Languidly and fluidly in a huge mass.

Relena ran up to him and latched onto his neck, giving him a huge hug until he was gasping for air.

"Heero, your clothes fit right in here!" She declared. It was true; his outfit did go with the whole color scheme of the place. But it was irrelevant to him. It wasn't like he even wanted to be here.

"OooH!" Relena squealed as the song changed from a slow, almost morbid beat to a fast techno song. "I adore this song! Heero! Dance with me!" She tugged at his sleeve, big blue eyes pleading with him. Heero shook his head.

"No Relena. I don't want to." She pouted. "No Relena! I won't!" Her eyes got teary. But he still just shook his head.

"You are a good looking girl. Ask someone else for now." He snapped. Relena huffed and turned on her heel, muttering things about getting him later.

Heero sauntered over to the bar, and sat down on one of the tall bar stools. The bartender turned to him and nodded. He was a handsome man, wearing a club uniform of tight black leather pants and a light blue t-shirt. His dark brown hair was styled so it fell in tresses over one of his eyes..

"Anything to drink sir?" He asked politely, with a European accent to his voice.

"Martini, Dry please?"

"Coming up."

"Thanks." Heero swiveled around in his chair to observe the scene before him. Relena was out in the dance floor, with a poor boy that looked almost afraid of her wild dance movements. Relena had no rhythm at all. Heero chuckled to himself, glad that he decided to not give into her pressure.

His cobalt eyes kept traveling over the crowd of people, almost deciding to join them, just to disappear into the crowd. He had no people skills, and he seriously doubted he was any better at dancing than Relena.

He was about to turn back to the bar when he did a double take. He would have recognized that braid anywhere...

_TBC_

**Mistress Shinigami**:_ Yes, I am bashing Relena in this story. Personally, I can't stand that bitch, so I don't know about you. I don't like the way I made Heero so...weak in caving into her demands, but I don't know about that either. Tell me what you think._

**Chibi Duo**: I wasn't in this chapter! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME??!

**Mistress Shinigami:** _Ah....but your braid was-_

**Chibi Duo:** Yeah, right at the very end! You are so cruel....

**Mistress Shinigami:** _Yeah I know. Review people! You know I luuuve you! Tell me if I'm still going to fast with the plotty plot._


	3. Second Chance Meeting

**To Kill a Prince**

**AN:** _BE PROUD! Nyhaha! Okay, so we left off, Heero was trapped with the evil, pink, Relena at a Night Club called The Dream Catcher. Heero was just about to take a sip of his drink, when he spotted a familiar braid in the crowd. Ooh, how suspenseful! Tee hee._

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of writing these. I don't own Gundam Wing.

**_Chapter 3: Second Meeting_**

**Heero's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. I had hoped and hoped to get the boy off of my mind, hoped to never see him again. Relationships were just a hassle all my life and I didn't want to start one now. I even had to keep telling myself that Duo was taken. It was insane!

Of course, I could understand why he would be taken. Just that day in the park was enough to show such innocent beauty. Duo wasn't trying to be a bishounen. He just naturally was. I realized that I had to forget about him. But here he was, showing up in my life, just when I started thinking it was going to be easy.

Duo was dancing, unlike any other on the floor. His hips moved dreamily from side to side, like liquid adrenaline, without effort. He was good at it. No doubt. He was wearing a black, tight t-shirt that showed off some of his stomach, and his belly button ring. He wore low cut jeans that were dyed a crimson red, topped off with big black army boots. His hair was up in a high ponytail that cascaded down his back and, from what I could see, he had black eyeliner adorned on his face.

His long, pale arms were wrapped around the neck of Wufei, his boyfriend, who was holding him tightly. Duo was smiling at him, getting a lazy grin in return from the Chinese man.

I blinked. This couple was certainly different from the one I saw in the park that day. Back then, Duo had been crying and Wufei was angry. But now, they both seemed content just being in each others arms. It confused me a great deal. See what I meant by relationships just being a hassle? They could be so fickle sometimes.

I turned back to the bartender, who had placed the small martini glass in front of me. I thanked him quietly and downed it in a gulp. I ran my hands over my face exasperatedly. This was going to be a long night. And according to the sign out front, the club was open until 4 o'clock in the morning. I groaned. Oh yes, a very long night.

The song ended, and the DJ decided to take a drink break. He headed straight to the bar along with the couples who also decided to take a break from dancing. Relena had, luckily, spotted someone she knew and started to chat with her, leaving me alone to stress about just how I was going to avoid Beauty and the Beast.

If I was caught by Wufei, he would probably think I was following them. And I didn't exactly feel like fighting right now.

Everyone else seemed to be having a good time. Me, I was just drowning in my own self pity. Again. It had become a habit since I turned 19. For two years, I would always gloom whenever I was alone. I couldn't stand to look at happy couples and it hadn't changed that day.

The DJ had taken a seat beside me and smiled brightly at the bartender. He was also a looker. Short, with pale white skin and platinum blonde hair. He had shining aqua blue eyes and a casual aura which I could feel.

"Hey Trowa!" He said cheerily. The bartender waved and smiled back at him. The blonde giggled. "Did you miss me?"

"The usual Quatre?" Trowa asked, trying to keep their conversation professional, even though he had turned a slight shade of red. Heero watched them avidly and curiously. It seemed disgustingly cute. It was clear that they fancied each other, and Trowa just didn't want to show it.

"Oh, Trowa, you know what I like, right. The usual!" The blonde teased, making the bartender turn another shade of crimson.

Trowa set to work on making the Quatre's drink without jumping him, turning away from the counter while pouring vodka into a glass.

A curious couple indeed.

My eyes traveled next to the man Relena was talking to. He had long gold hair and identical blue eyes to hers. I recognized him to be her brother, Zechs. In my own opinion, I liked Zechs. When he first heard about me from Relena, he immediately came to my apartment to apologize for her behavior. Then he bought me a drink. We weren't friends, exactly, but he was a nice guy. Almost the exact opposite of what Relena was and could be. It was like they weren't even related.

I hoped that Zechs kept his sister occupied for me. I didn't exactly feel like dancing with a girl who looked like an estranged octopus. Instead, I almost hoped Duo would notice me, and ask me to dance...

Through almost a reflex, I turned to find the pair I wanted to avoid. They were sitting at one of the tables, Wufei checking his watch often, Duo looking slightly worried. His boyfriend then abruptly stood up, kissed Duo deeply, then just walked out of the club and didn't even look back.

I blinked. Why would Wufei just LEAVE his boyfriend sitting there, in the club where any random sicko could come and force himself on him? Duo looked enough like a girl that any drunk could become mistaken.

The look on Duo's face was heartbreaking. He looked lost and forlorn sitting there, incense smoke drifting before his face. There was no smile, no light. Just a sad boy who looked too young to even be in a place like this. Miserable is the word I used. Looking at him made my heart fall, and that didn't happen very often. What was the matter with that Chinese son of a bitch? Obviously he wasn't very good at the relationship thing.

I suppose I must have been staring, especially when Quatre waved a hand in front of my face. I am easily on first name terms with people when I refer to them in my little stories.

Anyways, I snapped out of my reverie quickly so as not to cause a scene, and turned back to the bar.

"Can I have another martini please?" I asked stiffly. Trowa nodded and bustled about again, turning his back on his conversation with the blonde DJ. I could feel the heat rushing to my face. Nothing was as terrible to me as being caught staring. But the situation only got worse when Quatre started smiling at me tipsily.

"Hey lover boy." He said smoothly. "The pretty boy over there noticed you and is coming your wayyyy..."

Trowa shook his head and took away the half full glass of brandy that sat in front of the DJ, reminding him that he still had many more hours in which he was required to play music.

I turned to my new martini and downed it just as quickly as the first. My throat burned and my face was hot and I could feel him tap me on the shoulder.

I didn't want to turn around. I didn't want to look at him. It would only remind me of exactly what I couldn't have. And I hated not getting what I wanted.

"Is that you?" He asked me. That was sure an open question. But it for sure was him. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"That is a vague inquiry." I said lowly. "It could pertain to anyone."

"Heero?"

I took a deep breath and turned around to face him. He was smiling slightly.

"Hey." I replied. "You remembered my name."

Duo nodded, his hair falling in strand over his shoulder.

"I didn't expect to see you here. You surprised me. I could feel someone staring. But it's okay because I know who you are."

I gulped. Was he being cute on purpose, or was he doing it naturally? Duo's head was tilted to the side and his eyes had regained their shine. It made me happy to see him happier than he was two minutes before. He said it was okay that I was staring at him. My face could quite possibly have turned a deeper shade of red with the way I was feeling.

"I saw Wufei leave. What happened?" I spoke the Chinese man's name with venom. If I was Duo's boyfriend...well I wouldn't leave him stranded in a club.

The longhaired boy looked down at the ground, finding the tiled floor quite interesting.

"He...ah...had some work to do..." came the quiet little answer.

"Oh."

I realized Quatre had gotten up from his seat, winked at us then at Trowa and went back to his equipment in the corner. Feisty little one wasn't he. I watched him put a CD in one of the enormous players and took up the microphone in his hand.

"Alright everyone, I've had my break with the wonderful bartender at my service." He giggled "And it's time for more dancing. We'll start off this round with something a little mellower. Sound good?"

There was a rally of cheers and assents as Quatre struck up the music, and the lights dimmed to an even greater extent.

The song played loudly over the speakers, the lights danced over the walls and the floor. The smoke billowed around dancer's feet, like walking on clouds.

The song was Enigma's 'Gravity of Love', an English song that I knew only out of boredom and a downloading spree one day. The soft voice sang along with the rather touching song in its beat between fast and slow. Gaining strength as the chorus came around.

I'd heard the song before, and it made me feel rather uncomfortable, now more than ever

'_Don't think twice before_

_You listen to your heart_

_Follow the trace_

_Around the star_ (AN: I don't really know the lyrics to the song. Mostly, I just wrote here what I could make out from listening to the song. The singer isn't exactly clear and articulate when she sings and I have a hard time understanding. So bear with me.))

Duo looked at me then looked at the dance floor, asking a silent question without having to use words. As much as I wanted to dance with him, it would be wrong. I wasn't going to be able to get Duo out of my head if I even touched him. But it was a hard decision. He was standing there, glowing in the disco lights, surreal even, smoke floating around his ankles.

"I can't." I said quickly. "I mean...Wufei..."

Duo frowned. "I know, but...Wufei's not here. I know he doesn't like you, but it's not like we're doing anything wrong! I mean, my friend Hilde dances with people other than her boyfriend. And so does my cousin Noin. I'm sure Wufei won't mind if I just tell him the truth."

I sighed. This wasn't going where I wanted it to go. I would have thought him the type to understand.

"Okay then."

Duo's face looked like it would burst from glee. He clapped his hands and led me to a spot on the dance floor. It was awkward. I didn't know what to do; I had only danced fast songs before. Duo looked at me inquiringly.

"Haven't you done this before?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Then why are you here Heero?"

I pointed to Relena, who was still deeply involved with her brother, who was throwing me fervent glances whenever he could. He had always urged me to have more people skills.

"That blonde girl over there?" Duo questioned. I nodded. "Your date?"

"Er...no, she's my...best friend's sister. See that boy with her. Yeah, my friend. They both kinda dragged me here." I lied.

"Oh, that's okay then." Duo took both of my hands and placed them lightly on his hips. I bit my lip. "Relax Heero." The long haired boy soothed, or at least tried to. My hear t was racing a million miles per hour. The close proximity was driving me insane. What if Wufei came back and caught us like this? What if Relena caught us? I smiled. Now THAT I wouldn't mind, but that's not the point.

Duo then placed his long slim arms around my neck, just like he had with Wufei. It felt to wrong to be doing this behind the Chinese boys back. It didn't matter to me how many people Duo knew did this, it still felt off.

Since the music wasn't upbeat, Duo wasn't dancing too excitedly. We just swayed softly, and he kept shifting, bringing his arms almost all the way around my neck, our bodies closer than I ever imagined that could have gotten without touching. His body heat radiated off of him, and his smell filled him senses. Cherry blossoms and cinnamon. I was much taller than he was, and the closer he got, the more he had to stand on almost tiptoes.

He felt so right against my body, like he was made to be there. But, he belonged to someone else. No matter how close he was now, he would always be out of reach. Unless, he broke up with the current boyfriend...it was possible with the way Wufei had been acting.

I banished that thought. What kind of a person was I that I wished for a couple to break up? A selfish killer that's what.

Over to the side of the dance floor, we both heard a sort of a high pitched yelp. Like a dog whose tail just got stepped on. Relena had no doubt spotted us. I tried not to laugh as I saw her stricken face which was red with anger. I could hear her exclaim to Zechs

"He doesn't dance with me, but he dances with THAT whore!!?" Zechs wasn't holding back his chortle and received both thanking and hateful looks.

The song ended, but Duo didn't seem to want to let go of my neck. I had pry him off, apologize then make my way back to the bar, ordering my third martini before leaving. I dashed out the door and called a cab quickly, Relena shouting behind me, trying to make me stop.

"Heeeeeerrroooo!" She called in an annoyingly screechy voice "Heero! Come back here! Who was that boy??! Was that person EVEN a BOY? Heeeerrrrooo!!"

I opened the door to the cab as she tried to dash to my side in her expensive pink high heels. Shutting the door behind me, I turned to the driver. "Komoko Apartments please. And quickly!"

The driver gave a quick nod and stepped on the gas pedal as if his foot were made of lead.

As we pulled away from the club in a scream of angry rubber, I didn't bother to do up my seatbelt. I sunk to the floor of the taxi, my head in my hands, practically rocking back and forth. I knew at that moment I was falling harder and harder for the longhaired boy, even though I shouldn't have been. I had only seen him twice. We knew nothing about each other. I growled at my own incompetence. No no no! That's what I could remember telling myself. Over and over again under my breath. **NO**! I wouldn't see him again. I wouldn't let myself. I wouldn't give into the temptation because I knew I was stronger than that!

When I reached my apartment finally, I slumped inside, and for the second time that day, slid off my shoes and flopped onto my couch. Wing jumped into my lap and started to bite my finger impatiently. She wanted to be petted and lavished with attention. It wasn't exactly something I wanted to do at the moment. I threw her off of me, and stocked into my bedroom, clicking on my laptop and checking my email.

_Goodie_ I though bitterly as I saw the message from Dr. J, giving me my new assignment.

Dr. J's niece had just inherited a billion dollars from her father, and I was to go and get it, in a manner of speaking. Sally Po was her name, and she was a doctor at Tokyo Hospital. I had to get her from afar, as it said in his email, and make it quick and unpredictable.

I highly doubted my ability to do my mission correctly this time. What with Duo on my mind...

I shook my head and typed a quick reply to my employer, telling him that I was accepting the mission and would try my hardest to get him what he deserved. It was always good to add something like that on the end of a message because it meant a few extra hundred dollars on my pay.

I clicked off my laptop and lunged at my bed, burying my face in the pillows and snuggling into the soft blankets. Before I knew what was happening, I was sleeping, dreaming...about the dance, about just how good it felt to have Duo in my arms. I hugged my pillow, wishing silently that it was him...

**TBC!**

**Mistress Shinigami**: _I hope you, my fans, liked this chapter. I made them dance for you! Awe. Plot is moving along. I plan to make it go slower, so you all SUFFER! Muhahahaha_ **flamesburndevilness**

**Chibi-Duo:** MEANIE!

**Mistress Shinigami**: _REVIW OR ELSE_! **flamesburndevilness**


	4. Mission Possible

**To Kill a Prince**

**AN**: _Oooh! Thankies too all of my reviewers! I'm so flattered with such compliments! You can't see me, but I'm blushing! Blushing with flattery! But, I would especially like to thank these two people! I dedicate this chapter to you!_

**Kanilla: Thank you for being with me for this whole time. Your reviews make me laugh and blush and I show allllll of my friends what you say! I'm soooo glad you like the way I place the characters in this story. We all know that Trowa would make a good bartender someday right? Yeah...That's what I thought! Anyways, THANKIES SOOO MUCH! Huggles! **

**Sloane Miette: Yes yes, I know I am evil right? Aww, you compliment me too much. Stop, I'm embarrassed! Tee hee. Only, I really don't want the pain and suffering. Can I have them as a returnable gift? Okay! Anyways! Thank CHU! **

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't want, don't sue!

**_Chapter 4: Wrong...Mission Possible_**

He lay in the soft bed, not really sleeping, just resting. His eyes were glazed over, deep in thought, staring at a particular spider who was wondering what the big deal was. But Duo didn't even know the spider was there. He didn't care. He was too drowned in his feelings to notice much anyhow. His breathing was slow and steady. Dawn was about to break, and he hadn't got much sleep. Wufei would worry when he saw the bags under his eyes and wonder what he did all night before he came home.

What would Duo have said? Right after Wufei left The Dream Catcher, everything else seemed a blur. A blur that he had enjoyed. Little tidbits kept flashing through his mind of the night previous, slowly piecing together what was foggy in his fatigue brain. Heero, the dance, the girl, the way Heero ran away from him. He was getting nothing but mixed emotions from the other, older boy. Just when Duo was certain he knew what Heero was thinking, he went and disappeared. Heero intrigued him. There was more and more he wanted to know about this mysterious stranger.

Duo wanted to have a coffee with him. Maybe that would clear things up a bit.

Yes! He was determined to find him. Take him out for a coffee. Talk to him like he had at The Dream Catcher.

Back then, Duo had thought he was getting somewhere with Heero. Unpredictably, the cobalt eyed wonder ran. And the blonde girl chased after him. Duo knew then that Heero had lied about her.

Heero had been there with that girl. If it was of his own accord, that Duo didn't know. But Duo didn't like being lied to, and it hurt him to find out Heero had a girlfriend and neglected to tell him. Heero had lied in the park and in the club. No, he didn't like it when Heero lied.

More snippets of his memory fell into place.

When Heero had left the dance floor and run off, Duo had watched him leave, an arm outstretched in the direction he had gone. Duo must have been in a sort of daze because it took him two minutes to come back. He dashed out the door, a few seconds behind that annoyingly loud blonde girl, watching her chase a taxi down the road in her pink expensive heels. Heero had gone away in that Taxi. And Duo mentally slapped himself. He should have followed him to the bar, and out the door. Why? He wasn't so sure. But surely such a character would need to be investigated, right?

Duo had then walked the streets of Tokyo, trying to slap off prostitutes and other such people before finally going home to his apartment.

Wufei was already in bed, surprisingly, and was sleeping soundly, purring like a little kitten and clawing at the side of the bed where his boyfriend should have been. Duo slipped under the covers, fully clothed and rested his head against Wufei's chest.

There was a content sigh from the Chinese man's lips as he snuggled closer to the new warmth.

This left Duo where he was. The end of his memory of the previous night's activities ended there. Wufei still clung to the braided boy like a lifeline, breathing evenly and sweetly in a blissful dream.

Duo wondered faintly how Heero looked when he was sleeping. Would his chiseled features still be that way, carved into a stony frown? Or would he relax like Wufei did? Would he have a faint smile on his closed lips, or would his mouth hang open, a bit of drool rolling down his chin.

Duo shook his head at his own stupidity. He should be thankful for the creature next to him now. Wufei was strict and sometimes got a little aggressive, but he still loved Duo. That was why he exploded the day in the park. Because he loved him. And besides, Duo's head reasoned, the awful bruise on his arm had healed.... And they still had managed to have so much fun. Out there on the dance floor it seemed as though no one existed except for Wufei and him. Then Wufei had to leave, and Duo was all alone, with Heero watching him...

There was a stir as Wufei started to wake. The Chinese man shifted in his spot, yawning, his eyelashes fluttering open.

"Morning Duo. When did you get home?" He asked in between a stretch.

Duo shrugged. "I don't remember." The braided boy wasn't facing him, but somehow, he knew Wufei was frowning.

"You weren't drunk were you? Because if you were, you could have done something you would regret you know. I don't want you to end up like you were before..."

"Don't bring that up Wufei, please? I don't want to have to think about that. Let's just rest okay?" Duo's eyes were lined with tears. No, he didn't want to talk about that. Wufei patted his shoulder and the two snuggled together again, The Chinese man's arms wrapped possessively around his boyfriend's waist.

"I love you Duo..." He breathed. "I really do."

"I know. I...love you too Fei."

- - - -

Heero flicked his cigarette over the side of the building. He didn't usually smoke, except on the brink of the mission, as he was now.

The roof of the building was barren and windy, the clouds shifting over the sun to make the air colder than it already was. He pulled on a light jacket, trying to shield himself from the wind as much as possible. He couldn't have the shivers for what he was about to do.

Earlier that morning, Heero had done a strenuous exercise to get him ready for his mission. He needed to get that braided baka out of his head so he could focus. He had no time for silly, high school appropriate thoughts. He had jogged around the streets for more than two hours, went home and had a shower, grabbed his equipment, then headed to Tokyo hospital. More accurately, the building next door. And there, he waited for the exact moment when he knew Dr. Sally Po would come to her office for patient files.

And that moment was almost upon him.

He picked up his long Tippmann A-5 sniper gun and loaded. He had two minutes. Heero paced up and down the length of the building roof, trying to find the perfect angle at which to shoot. He knew people seriously underestimated him. He WAS only 21 years old. He liked to think of it as payback for all the people who though he was just some dumb high school dropout. But that was never enough for the guilt he always felt afterwards.

Heero checked his watch with a quick glance, and then placed his eye on the eye piece, giving him a close up view of the large sterile white office. "Three...Two...one...action"

As if one cue, the door to the office swung open, admitting a young woman in her mid twenties. Her light honey colored hair was done in two fancy twirled braids and her eyes were slanted upwards. She was tall and wearing a long white coat, holding a clip board.

She walked up to her desk and ruffled through the papers there, some spilling all over the floor. Heero's finger twitched over the trigger, and he waited. Just a few more milliseconds....

Sally Po stood back up and turned to walk out of the door. The trigger was pulled sharply and the bullet crashed through the window, zooming past the few potted plants and headed with great accuracy to its target. The doctor heard the small noise and turned around, meeting the bullet right in her forehead.

Heero could see the woman's face through the eye piece. Shock was drawn across her sleek features, before her eyes clouded over, filling with blood that rolled down her cheeks like tears. The clip board fell limply from her hand and her body collapsed to the floor, blood splattering on the blank white tile and her body let out one last groan. She was dead.

Heero took the eyepiece away from his face and sighed. Job done. Now he could go home and collapse on the couch. Maybe.

He started to pack away his gun. A guy with a backpack slung over his shoulder was way less suspicious than a gun slung over his shoulder. He took off the main cap and disassembled the intricate equipment. Then he heard the loud scream.

It came from the direction of Dr. Po's office. A younger girl, a nurse had found the body and was wailing like her life depended on it.

"HELP! SOMEONE! HELP!" She was hollering. Heero winced. A body had never been found before he had the chance to get away before. Ducking below the ledge of the roof, he continued to pack away his gun quickly and almost inefficiently. Getting caught was the last thing he wanted by now.

Zipping up his backpack, Heero slung it over his shoulder, listening as more voices joined the screaming girls. He could hear police sirens in the distance and he scrambled for the roof door, putting gloves on and flinging the handle open. Down a whole flight of stairs he flew, rushing to the elevator where he let out a deep sigh of relief. He should be safe by now. No one had noticed him on the roof; no one had heard his mad scuttle to the door and elevator. Dr. Po was dead.

_Mission accomplished._

When the slow elevator made it to the main floor, his heart beat had slowed down greatly, and he looked like any other calm, curious person from the building. Heero exited through the thin glass doors to see a whole group of police cars surrounding the hospital next door. News crews were trying to force their way through the barricade of officers trying to get answers to the questions they had. Heero turned away from the commotion walking briskly down a block or two to where his rarely used car was parked. He got inside slamming the door behind him and revving the engine.

He threw his backpack into the passenger seat and took a deep breath before stepping on the gas.

He quickly lit another cigarette and took a long drag from it. It was time to go home and relax. He rubbed his tired eyes and tried to concentrate on the road as it blurred in front of him. He had been up way too late the night previous, he just couldn't sleep. Even though he had been sleepy as hell when he got home, the memory was enough to keep him awake even longer than he wanted to be.

Heero promised himself he wouldn't think about it. If he did, he would have to extinguish his cigarette butt on the thin flesh of his hand. That's what he threatened to do. But to no avail. Violet eyes swam in his head, torturing him, hazing his concentration. Why did fate have to haunt him so? What did he ever do to make the gods unhappy and torment him like this?

Heero cursed several times under his breath and almost gave into the urge to bang his head off the steering wheel. Almost. The last thing he needed was a cop to come and inspect him and his car for signs of drunkenness. If they found his backpack and looked inside...well, let's just say there would be another serial killer caught.

There was a small tune sounding from his glove box, and Heero reached over to open it, taking out his cell pone and flipping it open. It was his private line, no one could access it unless they had his password and he had pirated a line on an expensive satellite for total control of the calls even with a power outage. Only one other person had this number, and that was Dr. J.

"Moshi Moshi?" he answered.

"Heero. It's me."

"I know sir; you're the only one with my number."

"Clever boy. Is it done?"

Heero knew what he meant, as there were only three reasons the Dr. needed to contact him. 1) To give him a mission, 2) to find out how the mission went and 3) To give him his pay.

"Yes sir. Victim is dead, but-"

"But?" Dr. J didn't like that word at all.

"But police cars came in record time, by the time I was driving away; there were over 50 patrol cars. I think they're onto me."

There was a loud snort from the other end of the phone. "So the great Heero Yuy is finally starting to slip eh?"

"I didn't say that sir, I just think we should wait a while before I nail the next victim."

"I don't know Yuy, if you are slipping, I might just have to fire you. I can't let anyone find out about what I'm doing."

"Yes sir. I understand." Heero swallowed. He couldn't afford to be fired. Sure, money wise he was well off, but if Dr. J wanted to fire him, there was no way he was going to be alive long enough to walk out his employer's office. Heero knew too much and if he was fired, then Dr. J would think he would squeal and eliminate him before Heero could say a word to anyone.

"But I trust you, Yuy. I believe in second chances, most of the time. So I'm willing to give you another chance. Don't screw up as badly as you did today by letting the cops come so fast. I'll inform you when I have the next person from my 'list' set up."

The call ended and Heero moaned. Why did his life have to be so messed up all the time?

- - - -

Wufei was riveted to the TV. Unmoving from his spot on the couch. Duo, who had been reading the paper next to him, waved a hand in front of his face.

"Fei, you're gonna fall off the couch." He said warily, eyeing the expensive purple velvet piece of furniture he prized so much.

Wufei wasn't listening. He was staring unblinkingly at the news reporter on the screen of the plasma television.

The Girl with the microphone was solemn, her well defined features contorted in an almost forced sadness. She spoke gravely to the camera, trying to be louder than the commotion of sirens and shouts coming from the scene behind her.

"Another mysterious death has occurred, today in Tokyo hospital, only this one took everyone by suprise. It wasn't a patient that has passed away, but one of Japan's most prized surgeons, Dr. Sally Po, who was shot in the forehead mere minutes ago. I'm live outside Tokyo hospital, where the word is that she was found lying on the floor of her office when Nurse Une walked in. Dr. Po was last seen alive going to her office for patient files. I'm here with the horror struck Nurse, to find out what exactly she saw."

A tall woman with long brown hair was pushed gently into the screen with the reporter, shaking slightly.

"Tell us what happened." The reporter urged calmly. Nurse Une swallowed as the microphone was thrust towards her mouth.

"Uh...well I-I was walking down the hall to see if I could find Dr. Po. I f-figured she would be in her office so I checked there. And I found her. There was blood all over the floor, and her eyes were still open..." Tears were gathering in Nurse Une's eyes and she flung herself away from the camera into the arms of a tall man with Carmel colored hair.

The reporter looked back at the camera. "There you have it. A first hand account of what was seen. Police say that Dr. Po was not shot by someone in the same room, as they found a bullet hole in the window of her office, though where it could have come from is unknown. With no one to inherit Dr. Po's fortune, all her money will go to her only other living relative, her uncle Dr. J; the owner of Pearlies Department store. This is Reporter Kumi Saitoko, live, Tokyo hospital."

Wufei reached for the remote, shutting off the TV, mouth still hanging open. Duo was quiet, looking cautiously at Wufei who was clenching the clicker hard enough to break.

"Sally..."He whispered. Duo had heard the Chinese man talk about Dr. Sally Po many times. Sally and Wufei had been best friends since high school, both of Chinese origin, they got along great. The two had even tried dating until Wufei found out his own preferences. Even then, they stayed close friends. Duo had even met her once or twice and she seemed like a really nice woman. And now she was dead.

Wufei wasn't going to be taking this well. Not one bit....

**TBC**

_**Mistress Shinigami: **Okay, I finally got this chapter up. I hope you like it. It's a bit longer than I usually do, BUT WHO'S COMPLAINING???!!!!!!_

**Chibi-Duo: **I'm not!

_**Mistress Shinigami: **Such a good little boy **PET PET **I luff reviewers! Maybe if you send me a good one, I'll dedicate a chapter to you!!! _


	5. A coffee a day, and the Boyfriends will ...

**To Kill a Prince**

**AN:**_ Okay. Here is chapter 5. I'm slowly and slowly running out of ideas. I'm known for never being able to finish ANYTHING! It's a shameful habit. Just look at 'Leader of the Pack'. I just left it there…hanging like a loose nail. Ooh the shame! Whelp, as I always say "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it!"_

Disclaimer: Blah blooh bloght blowhn blundum bwing…hee hee

_**Chapter 5: A coffee a day, and the boyfriends will stray!**_

Duo flipped through the phone book with a determined speed. He was going to find Heero's address if it killed him. And ifthat happened,he would simply come back to life and try finding it again!The braided teenhad been reading the thick yellow book for over 2 hours, but still, nothing. He kept thinking he had missed Heero's name somehow. Yuy, Yuy, where was it? Did the man even exist? Or was it all a figure of his imagination? Nah, couldn't be.

Wufei had left the house over an hour ago, to Tokyo hospital so he could identify the body. He was in denial, and Duo had spent many minutes consoling the grief ridden yet furious Chinese man. It wasn't an easy task, Wufei wouldn't sit still. He had paced the living room, contemplating who would have the motive to do this to his highschool friend. Of course it hadn't taken long for Duo to figure out a couple people, but he wasn't about to tell Wufei that.

So now, he was gone, and Duo was up to his nose in addresses and phone numbers. Zero, zip, nada. There was nothing on the elusive Mr. Yuy. Frustrated, Duo slammed the book shut, the sound echoing throughout the apartment. Why did people invent private numbers anyways? They only made it harder for people to get contact.

Only rich people had the connections to find out anything….

Duo smirked. He knew now what he could do. He picked up his cordless phone which was set on the table waiting to be used and quickly dialed a number.

"Hey Jenson? Guess whooooo?" He said in a sing song voice. The man on the other end took a deep breath in.

"Mr. Maxwell, why haven't you come home yet? You're father NEEDS to see you!" The man, Jenson, scolded. Duo scowled to the receiver.

"The old man will get better. Say, I need your help with something. I need to get a hold of a private phone number. Do you think you could look it up for me on pop's tracking computer?"

Jenson sighed. "Well, I suppose so. But Mr. Maxwell, I do think you should come and visit. Your father is very ill and you are gallivanting about with your…lover" He trailed off with a disgusted tone.

"Oh get over it geezer dude. This is 2004 baby! The Homos are everywhere.Now get to work." Duo ordered.

"Right away Mr. Maxwell. Please hold while I go to the computer room." A stupid song that sounded suspiciously like elevator music started to play through the telephone as Duo waited for the other man to pick up again. No doubt it was one of his father's favorites. The guy was obsessed with calm jazzy music.

"Mr. Maxwell, who is it you wanted to find?" Jenson said dully over the phone.

"His name is Yuy, Heero. That's really all I know."

"Of course Mr. Maxwell."

Duo could hear typing on the other end and a quick beep signaling that a result was found. The braided boy's heart ticked with excitement and grabbed a pencil and pen as Jenson started speaking again.

"Mr. Maxwell, there is no one in any of your fathers special contacts who knows this 'Heero Yuy' of yours. I'm sorry but it looks like this guy doesn't even exist."

Duo growled in disturbance.

"There has to be something! I met the damned guy!"

"Perhaps he gave you a false name, or an alias of some sort, Mr. Maxwell." Jenson replied, trying to comfort the young master.

Duo pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jenson. Stop playing with me. I know you can hack. I've seen you do it when you thought pay was unfair. Now cut the crap and log into the telephone operator's files. Pops has some connection with them too."

There was a sigh and a quick tapping on the other end.

"Okay, young sir. I'm in, but you need to be quick. Next?"

"Next, find the listings of all the private and blocked lines in this Prefecture. Key words, Yuy Heero."

More tapping them several little beeps, signaling results. Bingo!

"Found it Mr. Maxwell. His number is 555-1234 and he lives in number 104 at the Komoko Apartments."

Duo nearly squealed in triumph. Sure, if Heero didn't want to be found, he could hide himself. But it seemed like a half-assed attempt to disappear if Duo could find him this easily.

"You are **brilliant** Jenson, thanks! Bai bai!" Duo hung up the phone and flung it across the living room where it hit the wall and landed with a crash. But Duo didn't care. He had what he wanted.

It would be appropriate to say that Duo bounced out of his apartment and down onto the streets. All around him, people stared with happiness spread across their faces, amused to see a boy of his age acting like a care-free 4-year-old. Innocence was written on the features of the teenage boy as he gallivanted down the streets cheerfully. His world was not one written with pain anymore. Not during the day anyways. He was content most of the time. It was rather strange for someone his age to be acting as such because older kids were supposed to be ridden with angst…

The large building of Komoko Apartments loomed overhead and Duo looked up with awe. How loaded was Heero exactly? To live in a place like this would be incredibly awesome to Duo, who didn't grow up in the best of ways.

Duo swallowed. Maybe it was Heero's girlfriend's money…red flushed into the braided boy's cheeks with annoyance as he thought of the blonde girl and her high pitched voice. No, he wouldn't think about that, he needed to be as calm as possible to confront Heero.

Heero blinked. Who would be knocking on his door now?

_Oh shit…._He thought. _I'm caught…_His fingers froze over his keyboard. The cops had found him no doubt. Should he answer the door? Heero was unsure. His throat suddenly felt dry. He had never been caught before, how should he know what to do. Should he somehow get out of the apartment? He could break through the walls to the apartment next door? Maybe. No…Heero took a deep breath and slowly got up from his chair. Maybe it wasn't the cops, by some stroke of luck.

Besides the only people who knew where he lived was the lady at the library, and Relena. He gritted his teeth as he reached for the handle of the door, his muscles tensing up as they seemed to do if he was ready to strike his attackers. He swung the door open slowly, and a small brown head peeked through.

"Hello?"

Heero stood shocked at the recognition of the voice. Well, it certainly wasn't Relena…defiantly not.

"Hello?" Duo waved a hand in front of his face and smirked. "Why so shocked to see me Heero? I betcha you weren't expecting me, ne?

Heero was speechless. No he defiantly wasn't expecting this one. Why was god punishing him like this? He knew why, just didn't feel like admitting it at the moment.

"I…er...no…uh...How the heck did you find me?" he asked intelligently.

Duo laughed and stepped inside the door. "I'll give you some credit, Hee-chan," Heero winced at the new nickname "you weren't an easy man to find. But I did. And it's my little secret. I don't usually like to spoil my sources." He winked devilishly and leaned up against the wall.

Heero blinked as an awkward silence followed his comment. Things had always felt awkward between the two of them. At least to Heero. Duo didn't seem to mind in the least.

Maybe it was because Heero was fighting a battle with himself. He didn't want to see Duo. Duo was an overly cute distraction to him and his job. Then again, he DID want to see Duo BECAUSE he was an overly cute distraction. The thought made him want to clutch his head in frustration, but instead he said

"So, what do you want?"

There was a hint of ferocity to his tone from the part that wanted to drive him away. Duo would be in danger if Dr. J found out about him, Heero suddenly realized. Dr. J didn't like anyone knowing Heero personally, afraid they might find out about his scam.

Duo looked down at his feet. "I wanted to see if you wanted to join me for a coffee. You know, just to get to know each other better. I mean, we seem to bump into each other now and then, so why not be friends officially?"

_Is this guy serious? _Heero thought to himself. He tried to keep himself from groaning in exasperation. Duo was deliberately trying to make it hard for him to let go.

Heero sighed. "Duo, look. I don't even know you. I-"

"But that's what I just said Heero. I take you out for coffee so we can get to know each other better!" Duo said, looking up at him with bright violet eyes.

"Duo, you aren't getting what I'm saying. I'm…." What was he going to tell him? "I'm very busy a lot of the time and-"

"Heero if this is about the dance, then I'm sorry. Was your girlfriend angry with you?" Duo asked innocently, batting his eyelashes unconsciously.

Heero took a step back from the enigma that was Duo. Did he realize what he was doing to him? Did he know of the battle Heero was fighting with himself?

"I told you Duo…in the park, remember? I'm not interested in girls right now." Heero huffed. The braided boy gave him a suspicious look and then tapped his eyelid.

"Heero…I saw her with my own eyes. She ran after you screaming 'Heeeeeerrrroooo!' and waving her arms about like a chicken. Not a hard person to miss if you catch my drift." Duo explained, doing such an accurate impression of the blonde girl, Heero had to wince.

"She…ah…wasn't my girlfriend….more like my leech. She never leaves me alone. If she sees you, expect to get hot and bothered. She's annoying."

Duo's face lightened a bit. "Really? Well then. You're coming for coffee with me. There is nothing stopping you from coming except a little bit of work-"

Heero snorted.

"- so you can just stay for a while. No harm will be done."

"But what about the things holding you back?" Heero inquired softly. Duo's smile disappeared from his face.

"Wufei…he'll be gone for a while… his old friend died today. Shot in the head she was. It was all over the news. He was devastated, so he went to see her, and identify her body."

Heero choked. Shit….Wufei and Sally….friends?? So much for keeping things clean for a while. All over the news too! That usually didn't happen until a couple days later. Color drained from his face and Duo looked up at him.

"Something wrong Heero?" He asked innocently.

"Uh…nothing…Now….what were we saying? Coffee. Right. Go…coffee!"

TBC

_**Mistress Shinigami**: Hoo HA! This took a long time. A very long time. Gomen Minna-san. I'll try to get more up. This chapter was shorter too. Gomen again!_

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
